


Role Reversal

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Royalty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with David makes Jack realize something he wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts Role Reversal and "he had the love of the destined king.” 
> 
> Vague hints at consent issues related to royalty having sex with non-royalty

“It’s hard to believe you’re real,” Jack said, stroking David’s neck as David’s large hands gripped Jack’s hips. He was straddling David’s lap, leaning down to kiss his jaw, when he suddenly realized why those words seemed so familiar, but so strange coming from his own lips. 

Jack remembered. Then he winced.

 _It’s hard to believe you’re real._ How many times has someone said that to Jack? Some beautiful young man, trembling at the opportunity to touch Jack’s royal flesh, staring with reverence, with the belief that they were touching someone too worthy for them, that they were tasting something perfect and pure. 

The awe was always vaguely sickening. Never enough that Jack would stop, that he would think more than a second about if he were taking some unfair advantage. 

And now. David. Too beautiful, too wanton, too pure to be real. 

Jack closed his eyes, jaw twitching. _That was it,_ Jack thought, _That just now was the moment I admitted to myself that I knew all along that David’s going to be king._

Jack pulled away, but David grabbed his wrist, his grip fast, strong. 

“Did I do something?” David asked, eyes wide and sincere, full of concern. 

_So innocent, too innocent… disgustingly innocent,_ Jack thought even as he thought of David’s lower lip, of biting down on it just to hear David moan.

Jack smirked, bitter. He ran his fingers through David’s hair, then pulled lightly. “You ever think about what the future holds?”

“No one knows the future, Jack.”

“So naïve,” Jack said, patting David’s cheek, just too light to be a slap. “You’ll need my advice, you know.”

“Advice for what?”

Jack paused. “For everything, farmboy.” He could see that David was about to object, so he moved his hand downward, into David’s pants. 

David arched into the touch, groaned. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, and Jack kissed it, tasted the sweat.

Intoxicating. Like aged wine. 

_Unreal._


End file.
